


The one where Darcy gets hit on and Bucky and Steve come to her rescue

by KeepInHappiness16



Series: Darcy Lewis: Tumblr AU's [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi, Pre-OT3, The Avengers go to the bar together, They're all buds its awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepInHappiness16/pseuds/KeepInHappiness16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I noticed some creep has been trying to chat you up even though you've already turned him down, so we'll pretend to be your boyfriends until he leaves you alone.' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Darcy gets hit on and Bucky and Steve come to her rescue

Weekly nights at the local bar a block from the Avengers Tower turned into a regular thing. Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Darcy were the first ones to show up at the bar, their usual spot being in the only large booth near the back of the bar. Close enough to the actual bar, but far enough back so that they didn't bring attention to themselves; or at least not as much as they usually do. Once Tony and Bruce make it there and slide into the booth, people start to realize, "Hey, those are the Avengers!!" Then it gets a bit crowded. Thor, Jane, and Natasha usually make it there last, and once they slide into the booth with everyone else, Darcy and Bucky switch spots from where she's smushed between him and Steve to the end of the booth so she has better access to the bar. 

Tonight wasn't much different from how it usually went. Tony orders a round of whiskey shots, splits Steve's shots with Darcy, and everyone else gets their usual orders. Deciding to change things up a bit, Darcy excuses herself and heads to the bar, takes a seat and orders a Rum and Coke. 

"Hey, Darcy." The bartender, Jack, greeted her. Having most of the staff know her and the Avengers was normal, seeing as how they always came to the same bar when they all went out. "Taking a break from the super squad?" 

Darcy laughed and nodded her head, "Yup, you and I both know they aren't fun until they get a little tipsy. I'll probably head back over in a few." 

After a couple minutes pass, more people started to flow into the bar. A tall, fairly handsome man came up to her and started to chat her up. She usually liked the attention when a goodlooking guy tried to take her home, but she wasn't feeling it tonight. So when he asked her if she wanted to go back to his place, she politely turned him down. 

"Why not, sweetheart? It's just for a night, just you and me." Darcy _strongly_ resisted the urge to roll her eyes when he called her sweetheart. She liked it better when Steve and Bucky called her that. 

"Seriously, dude. Not interested." But he didn't stop asking her why, not taking her 'I'm not interested' as a good enough reason to leave. At least not until she felt a presence behind her. 

"You gonna come back to the table, doll?" She heard a deep voice ask, knowing exactly who had come to her rescue.  
"It's not as much fun when you're not there, Darce." 

She sighed. Thank god. Turning around and facing Bucky and Steve she said, "Sorry, got caught up in a conversation." 

Bucky, who was eyeing the guy up, asked him, "You done pestering our girl? She didn't really seem to be havin' a good time from what we saw back at our booth, with our _friends_." He jabbed his thumb behind him, showing the guy that his friends were the superheroes who could, no doubt, destroy him.

But the guy, whose name she found out was Michael, didn't scare too easy. "You must have seen wrong then. She was sitting alone, thought I'd give her some company, so would you give us some privacy?" 

"Privacy with our girlfriend?" Bucky asked him, taking a step closer so that he towered over him. "I don't think so, bud." 

"The hell are you going to do about?" Michael challenged him. 

Steve stepped in this time, saying in his Captain America voice, "We aren't going to do anything. _You_ on the other hand, are going to apologize to her and then leave." He crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his voice and said, "Got it?" 

Swallowing, Michael nodded his head, forced out a quiet 'Sorry', and quickly made his way out of the bar. "Damn," Jack called out, "Wish you guys were our bar security." Steve just smiled and shook his head, "Women don't deserve to be treated like that," he looked down at Darcy, "Especially you, not of we can help it." 

"You alright, doll?" Bucky asked her. 

She nodded her head and looked over her shoulder, "Are they wasted yet?" Her question was answered with Thor cheering on Tony as he chugged his beer. Bucky laughed, "Guess so." 

When she got up and made her way back to the booth with Bucky and Steve, Darcy questioned, "Girlfriend, huh?" Both men looked at each other with worries glances, but she continued, "It has a nice ring to it."


End file.
